Stranded
Stranded is the first map in the Modern Zombies story line. Story John Price, Wallcroft, MacMillan and Nikolai were trying to flee America because of a zombie out break that happend there. They heared that China does not have a zombie outbreak and are welcoming survives to stay there till the zombie apocolipse is over. So John Price, Wallcroft, MacMillan and Nikola tryed to get to China with a helicopter but the crashed some were in America. Now they must find a new to get to China and survive. Cutscene If the player plays solo before the game starts there will be a cutscene of a helecopter crash and a first person view of John Price reaching for he's pistol (the pistol beening the M1911) on the ground. Map Areas/Rooms Spawn Room *4 Windows *Crashed Copper (can get in the way if players are over run) *Door to The Recked Shop (750 points) *Door to Unamed Building (750 points) *Mystery Box Spaw Point Recked Shop *3 Windows *Lots of objects (player can get stuck if not careful) *Door to Back of Shop (1000 points) *Mystery Box Spaw Point *'Speed Blade '''machine (1000 points) Unamed Building *2 Windows *Upstairs (does not cost) *Mystery Box Spaw Point *'Stopping Power machine (3000 points) *M4A1 Wall Gun (1000 points) Upstairs of Unamed Building *1 Window *Door to Zipline (costs 750 to use zipline) (Zipline takes player to the Car Park) (also the Zipline is one way) *W1200 Wall Gun (1500 points) Back of Shop *No Windows (all come out from the shop) *Door to Car Park (1250 points) *Mystery Box Spaw Point *'Sleight of Hand '''machine (2000 points) *Type 95 Wall Gun (1200 points) Cark Park *2 Windows *5 Cars which can blow up if damage is take to them by the player (the explosion can down players) *Door to Power Room (1000 points) *Door to Back of Shop Area (1250 points) *Mystery Box Spaw Point *'Juggernaut machine (4000 points) Power Room *1 Window *Power Swich *Skorpion Wall Gun (1000 points) Note: This room is very small. Characters *John Price *Wallcroft *MacMillan *Nikolai Enemies *Zombies *Bomb Raid Round Bomb Raid Round The Bomb Raid Round happens every 5,6,7th round a bomb raid by a buch of planes will occur the player will be safe from the bombs if they are in side and stay away from any doors that leed out side but zombies still spawn this wave. So the round is not over untill all the zombies in the wave are killed. Perks Map Perks *'Speed Blade' (1000 points) *'Sleight of Hand' (2000 points) *'Stopping Power' (3000 points) *'Juggernaut' (4000 points) Perk Streak Perks *'Extreme Conditioning' *'Sonic Boom' *'Speed Blade' *'Sleight of Hand' *'Double Tap' *'Attach' *'Self Revive' *'Stopping Power' *'Impact ' *'Juggernaut' *'Over Kick ' *'Scavenger' To see there abilities of all the perks click here. Power-Ups Map Power-Ups *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Max Ammo *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale *Death Machine (Modern Version) Power-Up Streak *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Max Ammo *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Bonus Points *Bonfire Sale *Random Perk Bottle Streaks There are 3 types of streaks in this map: *Perk Streak *Point Streak *Power-Up Steak Weapons Assault Rifle *M4A1 (Wall Gun 1000 points) *M16A4 *SCAR-H *Type 95 (Wall Gun 1200 points) *FAL *G3 *ACR 6.8 *G36C SMGs *MP5 *MP7 (Wall Gun 1000 points) *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *Skorpion (Wall Gun 1000 points) Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 (Wall Gun 1500 points) *SPAS-12 *KSG 12 LMGs *AUG HBAR *RPD Snipers *Dragunov *M14 EBR Pistols *M1911 (Starting weapon) *Desert Eagle *USP .45 / and also able to get in akimbo Launchers *AT4 *RPG-7 Machine Pistols *M93 Raffica *G18 Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Modern Zombies (PaC) Category:A New Future